


inhibitions

by newt_scamander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i finished season one of game of thrones! i cried so much. hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	inhibitions

inhibitions

 

The wine was sweet and heavy on Jon Snow’s tongue. It made thinking harder and destroyed the motivation to do so, easing his mind. The talk of his journey to the Wall melted away, along with his worries for Bran and the overwhelming sense of helplessness that accompanied the court from King’s Landing. 

 

The world around him swirled, the voices slurred and the meaning of the various words lost on his ears. He saw the blurred image of his lord father stalk past; not recognizing his son slumped against the wall. He saw servants and others go by, some toting swords to be sharpened against the whetstone and others bed clothes. All in all, the fortress was far too busy to notice a bastard’s disappearance. All was going as he’d planned. 

 

“There you are Snow.” Jon heard the voice, clear as the fresh cut crystal. It was recognizable through the haze the spirits had created. Only once voice, one person, could do that. 

 

Jon looked up, a sloppy smile adorning his flushed face. “Here I am.” He spread his arms, slopping wine against the stone wall. 

 

Robb Stark, the eldest trueborn son of Lady Catelyn Tully and Lord Eddard Stark, stood before him- thoroughly disheveled. 

 

“What in Seven Hells are you doing Jon?” Robb asked, kneeling in front of him. He could smell the alcohol on Jon’s breath, strong summer wine. 

 

“M’drinking.” He said simply. 

 

“How much have you had?” Robb continued.

 

“Not nearly enough.” Jon confessed, giggling. 

 

“I disagree, Snow.” He tugged the wineskin away from his loose hold- before Jon’s fingers slid between his own. He sighed, pulling his hand away. “Jon, you know this. Up.” He took hold of his wrist, pulling him up. 

 

Jon huffed childishly. “I’m tired.” He mumbled his giddiness replaced with disappointment at the rebuttal. 

 

“Let’s get into bed then, shall we?” Robb supplied.

 

“Fine.” Jon was positively incensed. He followed Robb down the path, turning down the hall to his bedroom before Robb caught him by his scruff. “I’m going to bed Robb.” 

 

“My bed.” Robb said quietly. 

 

Jon turned on his heel, looking Robb up and down. He said nothing, walking as quickly as his drunkenness allowed to Robb’s bed chamber. He let himself in, as comfortable there as he was in his own bed chamber. 

 

“Strip.” Robb demanded, walking in and baring the door. He kicked his boots off and leaned against the heavy door. 

 

“You.” Jon shot back, entirely impudent. 

 

Robb did not reply, removing his shirt with deft fingers and discarding it carelessly on the floor. His pants were a bit harder, the laces barring his removal. His small clothes were the easiest; he slid them over bruised thighs and kicked them away. “Happy?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

 

Jon nodded, walking to him. “The happiest.” Jon kissed his mouth, the wine having worn off some.

 

Robb kissed him back easily, his hands coming to cup Jon’s face. Their mouths moved perfectly, Robb yielding under Jon and parting his lips ever so slightly. Jon let his tongue slide over Robb’s lip, tugging it lightly with his teeth and bringing his hips against Robb’s. He caught Robb’s sigh with his lips before shoving him on the bed. 

 

“Jon, you are far from lucidity.” Robb’s voice was small as Jon removed his shirt and unlaced his pants but left them on. 

 

“Lucid enough. You always provide a certain amount of spirits.” He shrugged, straddling Robb’s hips. He grinded down slightly, his hands catching Robb’s wrist and holding them while he rocked down. 

 

"When morning comes-" 

 

"I will love you just as much as I do now." Jon promised solemnly. 

 

"Very well." Robb resigned, his face flushed. 

 

Jon let go of his hands, sliding off Robb's lap and pulling his pants off. He left his small clothes on, snapping his fingers. "Come here boy." 

 

Robb shivered a bit, sliding off the bed hurriedly and kneeling before him. 

 

"I do believe I am in need of assistance Steward." Jon drawled. 

 

Robb nodded quickly. "Yes milord." He pulled at Jon's small clothes with his long fingers before they were smacked away. 

 

"Hands behind your back, you know this Stark." Jon chided, watching Robb hide his hands behind his back. 

 

Robb resumed the action, sitting straight on his knees and tugging at his small clothes with his teeth. Easy over Jon’s hips, they slid over his slight bulge and Robb pulled them down to his ankles.

“Good boy.” Jon praised, threading his fingers through Robb’s messy hair, the auburn curls wrapping around his fingers. Robb sat in silence for a moment, looking up at Jon- until Jon’s palm slapped his cheek, not hard but enough to produce a whimper from the young lord. “What are you waiting for?” Jon demanded, tugging on his hair. 

Robb whimpered again, bringing himself up to wrap his lips around Jon’s length. Snow moaned lightly, watching him carefully. Robb’s eyes found his and he smiled gently before returning to the business at hand. He bobbed his hand, making small keening sounds as he got harder. He pulled off, only to have Jon’s hips start moving, effectively fucking his throat. He gagged slightly, his eyes watering as his mouth moved around him. 

Jon pulled out of his mouth, trails of saliva following his cock from Robb’s lips. He smirked, tugging his hair until Robb stood up. “On the bed. Ass up. Sure hope you did an excellent job on my cock.” 

Robb obeyed silently, crawling amongst the furs and burying his face in the warmth. He felt the bed dip beneath Jon’s weight and felt the tip press against him He gasped lightly, his fingers twisting in the furs as Jon entered him briskly. He moaned, feeling Jon’s hands squeeze on his hips, his fingers digging into already bruised skin. 

“Youre doing so well love.” Jon praised, the sound of skin slapping on skin getting louder, mixing with Robb’s moans. “You would be just at home in a whore house wouldn’t you? All done up with rouge and the pretty little small clothes they wear. 

Robb was moaning and keening, rocking his hips back, the immense pressure building up in his abdomen. “Jon- Milord, please…please I want to-”

“Not until I say so, whore.” Jon growled, though he was close too. 

Robb whimpered, biting his lip. 

Jon put one hand in his hair, yanking his head back. "You're so beautiful my love." He grinned, holding his hair and watching Robb's cheeks flush. He let go of his hair, gripping his hips. "I'm close Stark." 

Robb rocked his hips back, moaning Jon's name. "Come, please- please fill me up please." He moaned, a litany of pleading noises spilling from his bright pink lips. 

Jon gasped, pulling Robb back harshly one last time before filling him with his seed. 

Robb shrieked, eyes flying open as Jon wrapped his hand around his cock, moving his hand quickly. Robb gasped, his legs shaking beneath him as Jon bit his neck and back. "Come on Stark." Jon mumbled, flicking his thumb over the head. 

Robb came, Jon's name on his lips. 

"Good boy." Jon praised, sliding out and sitting back on the bed. He pulled Robb gently into his lap, kissing his head. "You did so good." 

Robb blushed, kissing at his neck. "Thank you." 

Jon smiled easily, nuzzling his nose. "You are sweeter and finer than any spirit I could ever consume."

**Author's Note:**

> i finished season one of game of thrones! i cried so much. hope you enjoy!


End file.
